<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don't Wanna be Your Friend, I Wanna Kiss Your Lips by Enbies_Committing_Felonies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738044">I Don't Wanna be Your Friend, I Wanna Kiss Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies'>Enbies_Committing_Felonies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Toph Beifong, There is swearing btw, azula is trying at compliments but they're HARD okay, do they... y'know. listen to girl in red?, haha what if they were gay, toph is badass but still gets flustered around pretty girls, tophzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph manages to ask Azula out even though they're both disaster lesbians</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Toph Beifong, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Toph Beifong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Katara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don't Wanna be Your Friend, I Wanna Kiss Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look, I'm SORRY okay, I just think that Tophzula is superior 😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure it looks alright twinkle-toes?” Toph’s voice was gruff and teasing, but Aang could tell she was nervous.</p><p>“Toph, you look exquisite. You’ll blow her away.”</p><p>“I better,” She grouched, but her shoulders didn’t seem so tense and she gave a small smile.</p><p>It had taken a long time for Azula to recover, both from her mental break and the abuse she had suffered from at the hands of Ozai, and from most of the Gaang’s perspective, she didn’t deserve forgiveness. Aang of course was always willing to forgive her, and Zuko was never truly angry with her (he mostly felt guilty; he was her big brother, and if he had been there for her-), but the next person to come around to forgiving and accepting her had been Toph.</p><p>She knew -perhaps better than any of the others- what it was like to be manipulated and shaped to be what others wanted you to be, and she was the one that helped Azula realize and accept just how truly horrid Ozai was. Their unlikely friendship had turned into something beautiful, and after a time, Toph realized she liked Azula. Like, <em>like</em> liked her.</p><p>So now she was going to ask her out. </p><p>“This is stupid,” She grumbled to Aang, doubts filling her mind again. Azula had never shown any true interest in guys, and she had <em>definitely </em>been very clear about being attracted to girls, but what if Toph wasn’t the right one?</p><p>“Toph, listen to me,” Katara said from beside Aang, “I might not always like her, but... I’ve seen how she acts around you. She truly does like you, and I think you should stop moping and ask her out already!”</p><p>Toph glowered, but she was thankful that Katara was willing to speak honestly and push her to do something about her crush.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, alright. I’ll go.” She rolled her eyes excessively to make sure Katara and Aang saw, and then walked out the door. She was doing this.</p><p>~~</p><p>Oh fuck, she was actually doing this.</p><p>Toph ignored the way her hands were beginning to sweat; She was a badass, she had this!</p><p>“So, Azula...” Fuck fuck fuckkkk.</p><p>“Yes, Toph?” FUCK.</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go on a picnic. Date. A date that is a picnic.” Toph was definitely going to die. Of course she could fight and scam people like no tomorrow, but as soon as she tried asking out one(1) pretty girl, she was a walking pumpkin whose insides were scooped out to make pie.</p><p>“Is this a trick in order to humiliate and then expose me -albeit falsely- of somehow conspiring to sabotage the Fire Lord’s and the Southern Water Tribe’s chief’s public ceremony where they will publicly announce their relationship? (which I have nothing against, I simply just happen to loathe formal occasions).”</p><p>“I-” what?! “No! Of course it’s not a trick! I’m trying to ask you out!!”</p><p>“I know,” Azula’s voice was horrifyingly soft, and Toph felt her heart plummet, “I... was not prepared for you to like me, so I was stalling on answering because I don’t really know how to respond.”</p><p>Oh... well that was slightly better than a no.</p><p>“So, is that a yes? Because I’m gonna need to tell Sokka whether or not to add flower petals around the blanket.”</p><p>“Why would there be flower petals?” Azula questioned.</p><p>Toph shrugged, “I heard it was romantic.”</p><p>“Oh.” Azula was quiet for a second.</p><p>“Toph, have you ever been accused of murder because your mere presence caused multiple heart failures? Because... I’m so fond of you I think it might make me burst. What I’m trying to say is... yes, I would be honoured to date you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>